


One, Two, Three

by AGirlHasNoName20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I also published this story in ff.net and wattpad, based on a gilmore girls storyline, estelle/percy are the best siblings out there, first and probably only pertemis fic I'll ever write, may continue this, pertemis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHasNoName20/pseuds/AGirlHasNoName20
Summary: Human! AU. In which Percy takes his sister Estelle out to get her first cup of coffee and they play a game she learned while watching Gilmore Girls. Of course, it leads to Percy getting put in a compromising situation. Pertemis one-shot written for Camp Jupiter Forum in ff.net.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 44





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this characters. Also, I discuss some events from season 1 of Gilmore Girls so there might be spoilers here.
> 
> Tell me if you would like me to continue this story!
> 
> Prompt: Coffee Shop AU.
> 
> Cheers for reading!

When Estelle was five years old, Percy visited her and their mother for a week.

He was still as loving and fun as ever but there was just something different about him, something that worried her for a reason. His eyes looked really tired and there were dark bags under them. He kept yawning in a really obvious manner, almost as if it'd been forever since he had a good night's sleep. Of course, none of this really bothered Estelle but then, after dinner the day Percy arrived, she caught her brother drifting off on the couch.

For a long moment, Estelle stared at her brother as she contemplated her options. Her brunette hair fell down her back in ringlets and her unicorn' pajamas were too cute for the world but still, none of those attributes did anything to counteract her intimidating stare.

That unnerved her utterly. Percy was hyperactive as she was so he _never_ fell asleep so easily.

Estelle squared her shoulders, adopting the same stance her mother wore whenever she was scolding her, and began to march towards her brother but he opened his eyes. Percy frowned, as if confused about his whereabouts but then, seemingly remembering where he was, Estelle's older brother shot up from his seat and ruffled Estelle's hair as he rushed to his room.

After a moment, Percy was back, his arms carrying an intimidating pile of books, notebooks and sheets of paper. He left them on the kitchen table with a sigh before making his way towards the kitchen, tugging on the strings of his blue hoodie as he did.

Estelle wanted to ask. She wanted to know what was wrong with her brother and how could she help. Deep inside, she knew perfectly that her mother and brother would tell her that everything was okay and that she was too young to worry but she disagreed. Her brother Percy was her favorite person in the entire universe and if she could help, then she would without hesitation.

However, because she's still a kid, her mother sent her to bed before she could utter one word. Estelle wanted to throw a tantrum, she wanted to demand answers but she refrained from doing so. Don't get her wrong, she definitely had the courage to do so but not when her mother crossed her arms before her chest and fixed her daughter with an expectant stare. When that gaze fell on her, Estelle knew she had to follow her mother's orders or else, face Sally Jackson's wrath.

So, Estelle fell asleep against her will.

And when she woke up, she found out that the mystery was greater than she thought.

She liked to think she knew a lot about her brother. As such, Estelle knew for a fact that when Percy went to sleep after her it meant that he wasn't going to get out of bed until after midday.

But, there he was. Perched on the kitchen's counter as he chatted with his mother, Percy was sipping from a cup filled with some steaming liquid. His eyes were as tired as they had been the night before but still, they lit up the moment they fell on Estelle.

"Hello, little demon." Percy greeted with a mischievous smile as he leaned down in order to engulf Estelle into a hug. "How did you sleep?"

"What are you doing up?" Estelle asked instead, not interested in engaging on some small talk.

Percy's brows furrowed. "Shouldn't I be awake?"

"You were studying when I went to bed. And now, you're already up. How?" Estelle asked, her lips pulled into a pout as always when she didn't understand something. Then, her eyes drifted upwards and she couldn't help but laugh as she noticed the messy state of his jet-black hair. "Your hair looks as if monsters lived there."

"Maybe there are, so you'll have to be careful." Percy replied with an amused smirk as he tugged lightly on Estelle's hair, which she had styled into two pigtails before falling asleep. Then, he straightened again and grabbed his cup from the counter before leaning down again. "The answer to all of your questions are in this cup."

Estelle frowned as she stared at the dark liquid resting in her brother's cup. The aroma flowed over to her nostrils slowly and, while it wasn't necessarily unpleasant, it was still such a strange smell that she wrinkled her nose instantly. Then, she looked into Percy's eyes, her own brown orbs wide open with surprise. "What is it?"

"It's coffee. It helps me stay awake when I study," Percy explained kindly.

Right then, Sally set Estelle's breakfast on the counter so Percy picked his sister up and set her on a bench before taking another sip from his cup.

Estelle, however, wasn't interested in her breakfast. Even if there were blue pancakes on her plate. She was interested in finding out the truth.

So, she asked bluntly, her eyes still fixed on his cup. "Can I drink it?"

"No."

Estelle huffed. "Why not?"

"Because you're too young, sis." Percy ruffled Estelle's hair, laughing when she slapped his hand away. "I promise you, the minute you're old enough to drink coffee, I'm taking you out to a coffee shop."

"When I'm ten then?"

Percy shook his head. "Fifteen."

"Eleven?"

"Fourteen."

"Twelve?" Estelle asked, her eyes wide and tearing up as she pouted at her brother in a pleading manner.

Percy stared back at her, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to gather enough strength to deny her of her wish.

It took him a full minute but eventually, he caved. He was helpless when it came to his adorable sister. "Fine. Twelve."

* * *

The years passed slowly, yet all at once.

But still, life continued and, before she could even process it, Estelle had turned twelve and it was time for her brother to fulfil his promise. Estelle actually reminded him of his promise while the whole family was sitting around the dinner table, waiting for the cake to be placed before the birthday girl.

Percy had winked at her and told her he would pick her up from school later that week and take her to a coffee shop. Estelle's smile widened as the love she felt for his brother grew.

That's why her brother was the best brother in the entire world. He was so caring and mindful of the people he loved.

Finally, next Friday came and with that, the day in which Percy would finally show his sister the wonders of coffee.

The siblings hadn't stopped talking since they met by the gates of her school but, when they entered the establishment, Estelle surrendered to silence.

The coffee house was rather quaint and therefore, the kind of place Estelle could see herself in most afternoons. The room was rather long, the bricked walls and wooden trims matching nicely in order to give the establishment quite the homely feeling. To their left, a large, wooden counter stood proudly. It was clad with all sorts of coffee beans, pastries, macaroons and sandwiches. Above it, a blackboard spelled out the week's specials in an elegant handwriting. To their right, several wooden tables had been neatly settled across the room, all of them surrounded by a matching set of chairs.

Estelle was actually in love with that place.

"It's nice, huh?" Percy asked as they headed for the counter. He grabbed his wallet from his blue backpack and shot Estelle a smile. "I come here most days for lunch."

"It's so nice! I want to come here everyday," Estelle gushed as the two stood before the counter. She glanced at the lady fidgeting with the cups and the coffee machines before looking up at her brother nervously. "What do I even choose?"

"What about a latte?" Percy asked and when Estelle only shrugged, her eyes flickering over to the intimidating list of coffee' orders once again, the older sibling nudged her playfully. "Go, take a seat. I'll be there in a minute."

A few minutes later, Percy had joined her by their table carrying two to-go cups, one of which she handed to Estelle before taking out a bunch of brown and white' sugar packets from his jacket's pocket. Then, the two sat and continued their conversation, which eventually led to the tv-series they'd been watching lately.

"So, mom made me watch Gilmore Girls, did I tell you?" Estelle asked as she took her first sip. She smiled widely as the rich, warm, amazing liquid seeped down her throat. "Perce, this is amazing!"

"See? I told you! You're going to become a coffee' addict like me, I can see it," Percy replied with a smug look before nodding for his sister to continue talking. "So, Gilmore Girls. Did you like it?"

"Well, Rory is annoying and I hate how I just can't relate to her but I like their dynamic, you know? She and her mom remind me of our mom and me." Estelle shrugged before straightening in her seat, having suddenly remembered something. "Oh, but there was this game they played that's so hilarious."

"Which game?" Percy asked as he took out the lid from his cup and grabbed a sugar' packet.

"It's called 'One, Two, Three'?" Estelle's voice was innocent. "For example, if we played, you'd have to choose to marry one of the next three people who come into the coffee shop. Like, if you don't like the first one, then we wait for the second one. If you don't like the second one, you automatically end up with the third."

"Huh, I see." Percy nodded. He rested against the back of his seat and sipped his coffee in contemplation. Then, he realized his sister was still looking at him. "You want us to play, don't you?"

"Please?" Estelle pleaded, her eyes wide and her smile charming.

"I still haven't finished with the last thing I promised you and you're already asking something else?" Percy laughed despite himself before sighing when Estelle only pouted. "Fine but I swear to God, Estelle, if you embarrass me-."

"I won't, I won't!" Estelle squealed excitedly just as the door behind them chimed, clear indication that someone had entered. "And, one."

Percy turned subtly, immediately shaking his head as he faced Estelle again. "Nope."

"Why not?" Estelle asked with a laugh.

"Because that's a seventy-five' year old woman and I'm not looking for a sugar mommy!" Percy snapped playfully.

Estelle frowned. "What's a sugar mommy?"

Percy paled. "Nothing, sorry. Forgot you were twelve. Forget I said anything."

"Okay," Estelle agreed doubtfully just as the door chimed for a second time. This time, she turned, her smile widening as she took in the person who'd just entered the establishment. "Two!"

"Um, I'm going to say no."

"Why?" Estelle demanded. "He's cute and dresses so much better than you!"

"Exactly," Percy agreed, daring another glance at the young man in a black shirt and black, leather pants who'd just come through the door. "I refuse to be in a relationship with someone so much hotter than me."

"You're impossible," Estelle informed him with a pleasant smile, her eyes lighting up when the door chimed for a third time. "And number three!"

They both turned at the same time, their gazes falling on the intimidating young woman who'd just made it through the door. Her auburn hair had been braided and it fell down her back, lightly slapping against her silver tunic and black pants. Her figure was lean, her shoulders broad and her silver eyes glinted with independence and intelligence as they flickered across the list of coffee orders.

"No."

"Oh my god, Percy. What is it this time?" Estelle was officially annoyed as she glared at her brother.

"Too good for me." Percy shrugged. "Did you notice her confidence? I'm sure she's some feminist' badass who is too awesome for this world."

"Shut up, you're amazing too. You take care of the animals at the aquarium and you're the best brother ever." Estelle retorted before her lips were pulled up into a mischievous smile. "In fact, I'm going to prove it to you."

"What-? Estelle, no-"

"Miss?" Estelle called innocently just as the young woman began to walk past them.

"Yes?" The woman replied politely, stopping by their table with a cup in her hands. She raised her eyebrows questioningly as she looked from Percy to Estelle. "Can I help you?"

"Do you think my brother is marriage material?" Estelle asked calmly, ignoring when Percy cursed under his breath. She smiled at the older woman sweetily. "My brother doesn't believe it for some reason."

"Is that why he seems to be having an aneurysm? Because he doesn't believe you?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, just caught me off guard-" Percy shook his head as he scrambled to his feet. "I'm Percy."

The woman regarded him silently, clearly studying him, before shaking his extended hand. "And I'm Artemis. Tell me, do you use your teenage sister as a wing-woman?"

"He won't let me but I play the wing-woman either way. I'm Estelle," the younger sibling informed before gesturing to the empty seat in front of her. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Artemis hesitated but sat down with them, her hands clutching her cup almost in an uncomfortable manner. "Thank you, Estelle. Do you two come here often?"

"It's my first time here. Perce promised me he would buy me a coffee when I turned twelve." Estelle replied merrily, flashing Artemis a wide smile. "I turned twelve last week."

"Happy birthday, then." Artemis smiled kindly before turning to Percy almost warily. "And you?"

"The Aquarium in which I work is a few blocks away so I eat lunch here everyday," Percy shrugged.

At once, Artemis straightened in interest. "You work there? My organization wants to hold a march towards the Senate and we need to walk by the aquarium's main entrance. The owner has rejected our petition to march through that street."

"Oh, are you talking about The Hunters?" Percy asked. "The feminist organization that's helped thousands of victims of domestic violence across the country?"

"Exactly." Artemis nodded, her eyebrows pulled up in surprise. "I'm impressed that a member of the male sex knows who we are."

"Yes, well." Percy hesitated. He glanced at Estelle, who was texting, before smiling sheepishly at Artemis. "I just admire your organization, that's all."

Artemis knew better than to pry. Instead, she took out a pamphlet from her purse and handed it to Percy. "Here's the explanation of what we are marching for. Take it to your boss and maybe it'll help him understand why we need to do this."

"Of course but he's my father. Poseidon can't say no to me." Percy smirked as he took the pamphlet. "Come by the Aquarium tomorrow and I'll confirm to you whether he's agreed."

Artemis bit her lip, innerly considering her options and finally shook her head lightly. "Why don't we meet here for lunch tomorrow at midday? You come here anyways, right?"

"You mean like a date?" Percy couldn't help but ask, his eyes hopeful.

"No," Artemis replied as she stood from her seat. Then, she tightened the grip on her bag before smiling thinly at Percy. "Not yet, at least. Goodbye Percy, Estelle."

"Bye," Percy called weakly, his eyes following Artemis as she retreated from her shop. Once she'd vanished, he turned to his sister with shock. "You are an amazing wing-woman."

"Please," Estelle snorted. "Tell me something I don't know. Can I have another latte?"


End file.
